Amour à première vue
by Lily.Evans.113
Summary: When Harry and Ginny are killed by a soon defeated death eater Lily, James, and Albus have to move in with Hermione and Ron. How will they react when lily asks if Scorpius can stay for the holiday?  Lily/Scorp
1. Different?

**Amour à première vue**

Lily Luna Potter stood on platform 9 ¾ with her brothers Albus and James, Her cousins Rose and Hugo, her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.

It was her first year at Hogwarts and she thought back to how she had gotten here.

Seven years ago, her mum and dad had been killed.

A woman named Belinda, a death eater, had sought to finish the dark lords business and be the leader of the third wizarding war.

Her first duty, of course, had been to come after them.

Uncle Ron and her dad had been dueling Belinda.

They had found them just days after she started her quest.

Uncle Ron had sent his curse a millisecond to late and Harry fell dead beside him not a moment before Belinda.

Lily, James, and Albus had been rather cracked up about it for a while, that is, before their Aunt Mione showed that something that changed everything.

It was the Resurrection stone, a once dangerous item.

The Trio had went and found it a few days after the battle of Hogwarts.

After some tinkering done by Aunt Hermione, They actually came back in their normal form, happy as can be. There's also a charm preventing you from getting… obsessed.

They would use it whenever they needed advice, had a question, or had something they really wanted to share.

The stone was always where the majority of them were. James' first year it was at home, but when Albus went to Hogwarts, so did the stone.

Albus and James were both in Gryffindor, and their parents knew that.

Lily came back to real life when her Aunt and Uncle hugged her.

She picked up her trunk before catching up to James and Albus.

"You sitting with us lils?" James asked.

She looked worried for a moment "Would you guys mind?"

At the same time, both Albus and James said "Course not"

She grinned and walked to the compartment with her brothers and saw that Rose, Hugo, Teddy, and Victoire were already there.

She smiled at all of them and sat next to James.

"What's your bet James?" Teddy asked

Lily was thoroughly confused before he answered.

"Slytherin. Definatley."

I looked at him with a mock hurt expression "Nice to know you think I'm evil!"

He laughed "Not my fault your patronous is a snake!"

"Hey it's a Dispholidus! It's actually quite pretty!" I snapped

"Oh yes well I apologize for noticing fangs before scales" We both smiled and the conversation turned to Quidditch.

At some point I guess I fell asleep because twenty minutes before arrival, Teddy woke me up and told me to put on my robes.

When we got off the train, James walked up to me to wish me luck, and left for the carriages.

I got on a boat with Hugo and a girl named Sarah Page who hoped to be in Hufflepuff.

After a few minutes of discussing houses we were silent.

We got off the carriages and walked into the great hall.

Headmistress Mcgonagall cleared her throught and Began calling names:

Anderson, Estelle

**Ravenclaw!**

Carson, Kali

**Slytherin!**

Chang, Darcy

**Hufflepuff!**

After Lucas, Mindy was sorted into Gryffindor, I tuned out.

It was only a few minutes later when I heard

Page, Sarah

It was about a minute before the hat yelled **Slytherin!**

I looked at her sympathetically before Mcgonagall said Potter, Lily

I nervously walked up to the stool and sat down.

_Another Potter? Hm yes plenty of courage yes a kind heart, very cunning… Not Gryffindor? That's odd for a potter_

The Great hall was silent

She thought as hard as she could knowing she wouldn't have to say it out load

_**I never said er… Thought that! Im a potter! All of us are in Gryffindor!**_

_Ah Miss Potter, you may have yourself convinced that you want to be like the others, but if you think deep enough you will realize. You are cunning enough to not jump to conclusions, much unlike the rest of your family. Never mind your temper._

**Slytherin! **It yelled.

She stood up, shocked. She walked to sit by a relieved looking Sarah and glanced over to Gryffindor table.

She saw a smug james taking all of their money and a shocked… Everyone else.

Sarah was talking to some blonde boy across from us but I was to out of it to ask who he was.

After Dinner I rushed up to the dorm and after about an hour of sitting numb on my bed, fell asleep.

**Word count: 889**

**Please please please review!**

**xoxo**

**~Lily**


	2. Acceptance

Lily woke up at 4 am the Saturday after arrival. She had been lucky that it was Friday when they came because she wouldn't have to face classes for a few days. She sat in her quite dorm, thinking of many things. She looked up at the green canopy of her bed and reasoned out why she actually did like Slytherin. She had come to terms with what the hat said and realized it was completely right. She had always thought herself to be the fire element when it was brought up in muggle school, but she was wrong. She always had been and always would be the water. She realized this when she realized the houses were like elements. Slytherin was water, Gryffindor was fire, Hufflepuff was air, and Ravenclaw was earth. Slytherins could sneak and shape to every situation to get what needed to be done, done. Gryffindors were courage, useful, if used correctly, but never necessary because it was easily replaceable. Hufflepuff would always assist but no matter what was done, they would go unnoticed and taken for granted. Ravenclaws were the earth that everyone had but few appreciated. This is how she reasoned that Slytherin would always come out on top: The fire would burn the earth, being assisted by the air and the water would put the fire out. Simple enough. She heard her roommate Kali Carson get out of bed and sneak out to the common room. Lily looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 7. She shot out of bed, waking up Sarah, and got dressed putting on her favorite Holy Head Harpies and jeans.

"You couldn't have done that more quietly?" Sarah asked grumpily getting out of bed

"My bad. But aren't you excited to go exploring?"

Sarah laughed. "Definitely! I got a few invisibility cloaks and hats from wizard wheezes so that'll make it easier later."

"Cool I've got a cloak to." Lily said, no bothering to mention what was so special about it.

They walked downstairs and the moment they got down the stairs they stopped in their tracks.

Right out the large window was a huge squid. The person who had sat across from them at dinner looked over from his seat by the fire and laughed at their reactions

"It's the black lake."

"Please tell me that windows charmed so it can't break through because that would be an awful thing to wake up to." I said

Before he could answer Sarah quipped "Oh yes maybe more unpleasant than this morning" She said smiling

The boy looked confused for a moment before shrugging "It never broke through last year but there's a first time for everything"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I think I liked this kid, whoever he was.

"I'm Lily by the way"

"Scorpius" We both nodded

"Let's go get breakfast I'm hungry!"

On queue Scorpius' stomach growled.

"I'll meet you there I need to do something real quick."

They both just nodded and went through the portrait hole.

I ran upstairs and grabbed the stone.


	3. Three Gallions

**I'm so mean! I left your for over a month with a cliff hanger! In my defense I gave up fanfic for Lent so that's my excuse. Oh and Lily has met Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and the other Lily with the stone to.~Lily**

I turned the stone thrice in my hand.

"Mum! Dad!" I smiled. It had been awhile since I had seen them.

They both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Hi darling" Ginny said grinning at her youngest daughter.

"I'm in Slytherin!" She exclaimed, forgetting her previous worries that they would not be accepting.

Harry was absolutely beaming. "Brilliant! Three generations in a row! Tell your uncle Ron that he owes you three gallions." He told her.

"huh?" She said confused.

"Unexpected houses." He said "Though when you did that patronous we knew you would be in Slytherin." He added, winking.

"Uncle Sirius, Me, and who else?" She asked, already planning what she would do with the gallions.

"Hermione. We all thought she'd be in Ravenclaw." He replied.

Lily heard footsteps so she quickly hugged her parents goodbye and re-hid the stone.

**Uber shortty short chapter! Sorry I'm trying to update all my stories today! Please review! ~Lily**


End file.
